<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Didn't Stay in the Pit. by Loopyluu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507490">It Didn't Stay in the Pit.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopyluu/pseuds/Loopyluu'>Loopyluu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghosts, HE BLEW UP L'MANBERG LIKE GRRRR, Memory Loss, Possession, Tagging as I go, Tommyinnt and Tubbo died at doomsday au, WHY DO I KNOW PHILZA'S LAST NAME??? I SHOULD NOT KNOW THAT, grrrrr, i should've added that tag earlier lol, im not that great at tagging, im writing about the dsmp characters, no beta we die like jack manifold, these are the characters btw, yeah tubbo died too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopyluu/pseuds/Loopyluu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Ranboo?”</p><p>Phil Stepped off the Step, Ankles Falling into Snow. Ranboo shouldn’t be out here, The Snow would hurt him. </p><p>Ranboo Was Just Standing There Barely Moving. Phil was Worried, this was the second time today he would just stare and not moving, fifth this week. He’d kept doing things like that since Doomsday when… He Doesn’t like to think about that. </p><p>“Ranboo!” He called out again but the Enderman hybrid took no notice. He Kept walking towards him, and when he was less than a meter, Ranboo turned his head to face him.</p><p>But instead of Heterochromatic eyes, Blue ones too similar too his own did. They where bright, brighter than the last time he’d seen their Original Owner. But that Brightness held Toxicity, pooling deep within. </p><p>And then the Creature Wearing Ranboo’s Skin Talked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Festering Anger of someone Blind (and the one that Must Carry it.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…Ranboo?”</p><p>Phil Stepped off the Step, Ankles Falling into Snow. Ranboo shouldn’t be out here, The Snow would hurt him. </p><p>Ranboo Was Just Standing There Barely Moving. Phil was Worried, this was the second time today he would just stare and not moving, fifth this week. He’d kept doing things like that since Doomsday when… He Doesn’t like to think about that. </p><p>“Ranboo!” He called out again but the Enderman hybrid took no notice. He Kept walking towards him, and when he was less than a meter, Ranboo turned his head to face him.</p><p>But instead of Heterochromatic eyes, Blue ones too similar too his own did. They where bright, brighter than the last time he’d seen their Original Owner. But that Brightness held Toxicity, pooling deep within. </p><p>And then the Creature Wearing Ranboo’s Skin Talked.</p><p>“You’re a Shit father, Phil.” It Says, A Twisted Grin on its face. “I die and you replace me!” </p><p>The Creature Properly Turns Around Now, Facing him.</p><p>“Do you think taking in Ranboo after Everything You’ve done will fix our Family!?” It Hisses, Hands Scrunching up into Fists. “L’manberg was the Last Thing I had Of Wilbur, Phil! And You took both it and the rest of your family along with it.”</p><p>It Takes a Step forward, Legs Obviously Wobbly from weeks of Disuse, and Laughs.</p><p>“I’ve Considered Letting Ranboo go insane or Making him rot in the prison to get back at you. But then I realised that the better way to get back at you was to heighten your Paranoia. How about you feel what Wilbur had to go through!” And Then the Thing wearing Ranboo’s Skin Laughed once more and Disappeared. </p><p>Ranboo Collapsed, Eyes Scrunched up in that vague way like when he slept but breathing soundly. The Boy’s eyes had returned to its Normal Red and Green. </p><p>Phil Picked him up and Brought him back inside. He Thought for a Moment about what the Creature had said. He Needs to Talk to Techno when he comes home, about What the hell just happened.</p>
<hr/><p>Ranboo Stared up at the Ceiling. He Could hear Faintly Phil and Techno talking in Vague Worried Whispers from the Kitchen.</p><p>He Raises his head softly and Stares Outside, seeing that the Sun was Just Setting. </p><p>Hadn’t he been up earlier…?</p><p>His Ankles hurt, but only as if he’d simply rolled them both. At the same time. Like He’d Fallen down as well because his head hurt like hell. </p><p>He Pushes himself off of the Couch and Makes his way Towards the Kitchen. </p><p>“Are you Certain that-“ Techno Pauses Mid-sentence when he Notices Ranboo.</p><p>“Oh… uh, You’re Awake!” Phil Says Awkwardly.</p><p> There’s A Moment of Silence Before Ranboo Replies. </p><p>“Yeah… I am.” </p><p>The Silence Continues. He Awkwardly Plays with his Hands.</p><p>“Did… I Lose time again?” He Asks. Phil Nods.</p><p>“You where out in the Snow. Fell Down Pretty hard.” Phil States. “Do you have any head pain?” </p><p>Ranboo Nods and Phil hands him a Bottle of Headache Medicine. </p><p>He Stares at the Bottle for a moment before looking up. </p><p>“Did… I do something bad when I Lost Time?”</p><p>And Phil smiled.</p><p>“No, you just fell down.” He Said. (A Lie that would remain Covered until the creature that wore Ranboo’s Skin Told Him itself.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Cliffside of a Lava Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo wakes up on a Ledge.</p><p>He Obviously Can’t remember How he got here, so he’s Just sitting there, Confused.</p><p>It Takes him a second before he thinks to pull up his Coordinates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo wakes up on a Ledge.</p><p>He Obviously Can’t remember How he got here, so he’s just sitting there, Confused.</p><p>It takes him a second before he thinks to pull up his Coordinates.</p><p>He’s Far from Techno’s Place. It would take him at least two days to get here, shouldn’t have someone found him before he got this far?</p><p> He Sighs, brushing himself off before starting on his journey back. </p><p>It Rains Barely a Quarter through, so he takes a rest stop in a cave. He decides to send Phil a Message about his Location.</p><p>Phil’s Answer Confuses him.</p><p>
  <i>‘You were only Gone for three Hours? How did you get that far?’</i>
</p><p>How… How is that possible?</p><p>He Stares at the Message for so long that by the time he looks up the rain has stopped.</p><p>He heads back out and Continues onwards.</p><p>Two and a Half days later, He arrives back at Techno’s House.</p><p>“Couldn’t you have used the Nether?” He Asks. </p><p>Ranboo Pauses for a second. Why couldn’t he have? (Something in his brain tells him to do a flip.)</p><p>“It Might’ve Slipped my mind?” He says Awkwardly.</p>
<hr/><p>He Sits on a Ledge, Staring out at the View.</p><p>He’s Glad there’s no lava underneath.</p><p>He Smiles and Chuckles a bit, His Plan is coming together.</p><p>Well, he hopes it is, Tubbo says it will.</p><p>Tubbo is incredibly Smart.</p><p>He Kicks his Legs Back and Forwards.</p><p>He’ll make Phil, Technoblade and <i>Dream</i> suffer, for everything they did.</p>
<hr/><p>He’s Standing in Lava, Knee Deep.</p><p>It Burns and he’s trying to get out.</p><p>An arm reaches out to grab him, pulling him out for a second.</p><p>Then he sees their face. </p><p>Well, Lack of one. A smiley mask covers it.</p><p>And then he’s dropped.</p><p>“It's not your time to die yet, T̴̝̗̦̟̝͔̝̗̻̹͔̰̳͔̪͎̖̝̩̑̀̋̿͊͜͜o̵̡̧̖̺͚̙̠̣̮͔̬͎͎̭͍̗̼̮̤͋̀̐̌̾̋̅̎͛̿̇́́̌̈̐̒́̎͑̚ͅṃ̸̨̧̠̝̝̭̺̭͙̬̺̬͛̀̀̍͒͌͛̓̄̕͝ḿ̸̧̡̼̹̥̪͓̙̞͇̮̯̹̼͐͗͒̿́̑͊̄̔͌͌̎̔̍̍̑͗̕͘̕͘͝͝͠͝͠͝y̸̼̤̲̪͓̯̥̦̰͔̭͛͌̌͊̊̍̂̀̀̐̽͆͒͂͑̔̿̏̽͊̓͜͠͝͝ͅ”.</p><p>And then he wakes up.</p><p>His heart is beating fast and his breathing is quick.</p><p>He takes a second to look around before he realises that he’s in his hut close to Techno and Phil’s Place.</p><p>It’s Okay.</p><p>He Takes a Breath.</p><p>He’s Not in Exile anymore, At least.</p>
<hr/><p>Ghostbur hasn’t been around long, he knows this.</p><p>He Knows about his amnesia of all the horrible things that happen.</p><p>But Ghostbur feels like he’s been here longer than ever before, as he stares at the crater where L’manberg once stood. </p><p>The Country <i>you</i> built, a traitorous voice says. Its been there since the crater came to be, sounding a lot like himself, oddly enough. </p><p>He’s been remembering things. They’ve been small, like Fundy yelling at him once or getting a deep scratch on his arm when he was younger. </p><p>He Traces a Hand over where he’d gotten the wound, even though it was no longer there.</p><p>But the Bad memories have been coming back quicker. And more important.</p><p>He Stares into the Crater, at one specific spot.</p><p>Where Tommy… What was he thinking again? </p><p>He’s purposely suppressing the thought. </p><p>(He doesn’t want to think about Doomsday right Now.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hell yeah!! 2nd Chapter!<br/>I Probably Should Explain Somethings:</p><p>In Phil's Chapter 1 POV he calls the Thing Possessing Ranboo a Monster, When its Very Obviously Tommy. He's Trying to separate Tommy and the Ghost Apart.</p><p>Ghostbur is regaining memories because I am a Sucker for that trope in fics (where after Tommy dies Ghostbur gets his memories back because haha lmao. Also I think it makes sense because of Tommy Technically being the Unfinished Symphony.)</p><p>Plus, what happens when Ghost possession goes on too long? (aka Ranboo gets a Healthy Fear of TNT and Lava! But that can just be explained by the wars, Can't it?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No more Festivals for me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo isn’t here right now. Something about wanting to make sure they have everything for the plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo isn’t here right now. Something about wanting to make sure they have everything for the plan.</p>
<p>He’s Tommy Careful Danger Kraken Innit, and he knows that this plan <i>has</i> to go off without a hitch.</p>
<p>He runs a hand the dark walls (Not Blackstone, he can assure you) and thinks about the plan.</p>
<p>There’s back up after backup, just in case. There’s planned escape routes, and a speech planned.</p>
<p>He shakes off that thought in the back of his head, a familiar voice and its simple statement.</p>
<p>His eyes drift to an allium in a pot, its soft purple sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of the room. He smiles before turning away.</p>
<p>‘It’ll be no festival,’ he thinks to himself. ‘This will be worse.’</p>
<p>He Grins.</p>
<p>‘I Can’t wait.’

</p><hr/>
<p>Amnesiac is not something you would at first associate with her.</p>
<p>But it’s the reason that guilt fills her chest whenever she thinks about l’manberg or its crater.</p>
<p>She wasn’t one of the first to see the body. Either of them.</p>
<p>But remembers the overwhelming guilt.</p>
<p>When she first woke up on that day, she remembers looking out at people of l’manberg.</p>
<p>She Remembers Tubbo, the Child President with a heavyweight on his shoulders.</p>
<p>She Remembers Tommy, an innocent boy who just wanted his discs and his best friend.</p>
<p>She Remembers. She wishes ever so dearly she could’ve helped. Somehow.</p>
<p>Neither of the two’s ghosts have appeared. Apparently, they’re going to attempt to resurrect Wilbur soon.</p>
<p>She secretly hopes it fails, because from what she’s seen, she doesn’t think Wilbur deserves to come back.</p>
<p>She’s a Captain, and she wants to make it up to them, to everyone she’s failed.</p>
<p>They deserve Kindness, not war.</p>
<p>But that’s all they were given, in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>way shorter chapter, but in my notes next chapter should be a major one ;}</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>